


park jisung is mine

by ohmyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MCND, NCT Dream - Freeform, jaemin is a bhad boy, jaesung, jisung is a babie, kinda fluff at the end ?, mcnd are bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyuwu/pseuds/ohmyuwu
Summary: in which jaemin and jisung are keeping their relationship on the low until one week jisung gets hurt and jaemin gives up in order to protect him even more.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	park jisung is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anakika1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakika1/gifts).



jaemin glanced over across the classroom to look for a certain boy. he smirked when he saw that pest. that little shi-

“jaemin! pay attention!” his brother whined and jaemin rolled his eyes.  
“what the hell do you want jeno?”

jeno pouted “i said, how about you stop eye fucking my best friend and help me figure out how to..um..”

jaemin chuckled and turned his head to his brother, “aw does nono want me to help him ask out injunnie?”

jeno flipped him off and his eyes widened when he saw renjun looking at him before he saw the middle finger.  
“shit.” 

jaemin raised his brow and turned around to see renjun looking at them before the boy’s face dropped and he hid in fear.  
jeno huffed and smacked jaemin’s head, “see asshole! now he is more scared of you!..and me too..”

jaemin scoffed and then did something.

“yah! renjun-ssi!” 

the class all looked at jaemin before going back to talking and jeno froze.  
“j-jaemin what are you-“

“come here i don’t bite!” jaemin chuckled and pointed at renjun, who looked like he was about to cry. until he came over to renjun.

“hyung go, y-you don’t want him to-“  
“ah yes, you as well uh..”

“m-me?” the small boy squeaked our and jeno covered jaemins mouth before he could continue.

“he-hey you two can go ahead and stay there i’m sorry for my brothers actions! sorry renjunnie since you had to see me flip him off.. sorry jisung!”

jisung giggled as renjun blushed and he nodded, “y-your fine”

just as the bell rang for class to finally begin, the two brothers looked at each other with glares. “what the fuck jaemin!?” jeno whisper yelled and jaemin shrugged.

“what?”

“ugh i hate you”

jaemin chuckled before “listening” to the teacher but in reality he stared at that boy still.   
“hey..pssst jeno”

jeno flipped him off as he wrote down notes as the teacher spoke.  
“what’s your friends name again?”

“my god jaemin so help me if you don’t shut the fuck up-“

“come on just give me his name!”

“na jaemin! step outside this instant!” the teacher yelled at the bad boy and he heard the class laugh a bit and he scoffed before standing up and grabbing his things,  
“gladly”

he swung his backpack onto his shoulders and he turned to make eye contact with him, park jisung.   
the younger boy had a small pout on his face but it wasn’t that visible unless you had a close eye on him.

the bad boy walked out smirking as he knew that he had made his move already for the day to tease his secret lover.

jaemin inhaled the cold wind and made his way to the bleachers..which was across the campus but he didn’t care.   
‘fuck i shouldn’t leave jisung this vulnerable though’ he thought and quickly turned around and made his way back to that class and sat at the bench outside of it.

the teenager looked around the campus and snickered when he saw a bunch of girls getting caught vaping in the bathroom. “dumbasses” he mumbled and chewed his gum as he messed with his fingers.

a few minutes pass and then suddenly the door opened and then came out jisung. jaemin raised his brow at the younger boy and saw that he had his head hung low as he made his way past him and he quickly stood up.  
“wow baby now your scared of me again too” he pouted and wrapped his arms around the smaller only to be shocked when he heard the younger s ragged breathing and sniffles.

“hey..princess what’s wrong?” he asked softly making sure to show calmness so jisung felt safe right now. but there was no response.  
jaemin then got frustrated. he loved jisung so much but he still hasn’t got the hang of ‘love’ since he hardly is able to show affection to jisung in general.

“jisung. answer me.” he mumbled and grabbed his boyfriends chin softly and lifted it up so they made eye contact. his heart shattered when he saw the younger had red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“princess..” 

“i-i’m scared n-nana..” jisung whimpered before hugging jaemin tightly, immediately jaemin wrapped his arms protectively around him and kissed his neck.  
“of what baby? you know i’m here if anything happens.” 

jisung shook his head, “i-i mean of ju-just..a-all of this.”   
jaemin took them to the bench and brushed jisung’s bangs away from his eyes, and wiped away his tears.   
“what do you mean?” 

jisung looked down. 

“r-renjunnie found out about the bullying a-and he also..” jisung looked away and scooted away from the older.  
jaemin’s face dropped.  
“he knows about us?”

before jisung could reply, jaemin stood up and looked at the younger angrily and then snapped.  
“jisung. i love you so fucking much—but HOW in the HELL did he find out!?” 

jisung flinched and instant regret flooded jaemin.

“i-i’m sorry h-hyung” 

before jaemin could say anything jisung ran away from him and straight to the halls that lead to the office or something.   
jaemin was shocked at what he had just did but then the door once again opened and revealed the teacher.

“get back inside jaemin, no talking though at least.”

the bad boy nodded slowly continuing to process his little rage at jisung. 

he saw renjun glance at him but then looked away quickly. he got even more annoyed by that kid. he then sat next to jeno who gulped when he saw the “dont fuck with me or i’ll kill you” aura around his brother.

“j-jaemin?” he asked quietly and then the older glanced at him before turning back to the teacher.   
jeno looked down and then continued writing things down. 

a day passed and jisung and jaemin had bumped into one another while walking to school. jisung looked scared but jaemin opened his arms and the younger instantly fell into them and cried while apologizing.

“princess your alright i’m sorry i yelled at you yesterday it’s just..i was angry. urm as always. but that doesn’t mean i should’ve have took it out you.” 

jisung sniffled and nodded, “i-i’m still sowwy”   
jaemin cooed at his baby and then growled when he saw a bunch of boys checking his baby chick out. he put an arm over his baby’s hips and glared at the group of boys who only whistled. 

“n-nana?” jisung asked quietly.

“don’t worry they don’t go to our school, it’s not like their gonna say shit.” 

“can you please stop asking me questions about jaemin.” jisung mumbled as he was being crowded by girls, to be more precise, fangirls.

“hey get the fuck away from him!” jeno yelled and the girls all screamed and ran off immediately.

the two best friends looked at each other and they began to laugh and until renjun came and tilted his head at the two.

“what happened?” 

“nothing really a bunch of girls got scared of jeno hyung.”

“oh..h-hi” renjun waved at jeno and jeno smiled back.

jisung giggles at his two friends before suddenly an angry looking jaemin appeared and jeno quickly stepped in front of both renjun and jisung.

“woah hyung calm down...what’s going on?”

“i need to take jisung with me to announce that we aren’t dating because all of these annoying ass bitches are assuming we are and i don’t want them all over my fucking life.” 

renjun looked at jisung confused before jeno was replied, “what? someone made a rumor about you and jisung dating?”

“yes! no! fuck i don’t know jisung i just need you to come with me now.”

jisung didn’t move. he was scared right now because he couldn’t act like he knew jaemin. he gulped and walked slowly towards him.

renjun and jeno watched those two walk away into the crowd and renjun gulped as he glanced up at jeno.

“do you know the truth?” jeno asked quietly and looked down at the boy.   
renjun nodded his head slowly and then jeno sighed.  
“you won’t say anything right?”   
renjun nodded again.  
“thanks renjun”   
“n-no problem”

jaemin cursed in his mind as he glanced down at jisung who was visibly shaking, he knew this wasn’t going to end up well but he doesn’t want no damn people going up in his or jisung’s business. 

“listen up fuckers!” jaemin yelled at the crowd and grabbed jisung’s wrist, the younger winced and continued to look down as jaemin forcefully raised his arm.

“i am not dating this bitch alright?! so don’t go around telling ya stupid ass friends that na jaemin and park jisung are dating unless ya wanna get an ass beating! ya understand!?” 

they all yelled back a yes and the whole crowd began to go away and jaemin sighed before glancing at jisung.  
“princess you know that i don’t mean any of that shit. this so those bitches don’t get into our business..”

jisung nodded and said very quietly, “i-i’ll be back” and ran off. 

jaemin looked at his lover and then suddenly boys began to crowd him cheering him for not “dating” the “schools gay kid.”

jisung sniffled as he sat in the bathroom, he froze when he heard familiar laughing and then it stopped.  
‘no no no no no’

“aye fellas there’s a faggot in there”   
it was the leader of their stupid little group, son seongjun. 

“i have a feelings it’s our lil jisungie”

“of course it is seungmin-ssi! he’s the only gay boy around our parts.” 

“can you guys stop talking so damn loud before we fucking get caught?” 

jisung covered his mouth with his sweater paws before he heard a loud yelp and a thud at the entrance of the bathroom and heard minjae say “aye huijun you knew that brat so go talk to him. after all our lil jisungie was like a brother to us both~”   
he wasn’t wrong when those two brothers knew jisung they were all like a small little family.

“b-but i don’t wanna hurt—“

“get on with it!” seungmin whined.

jisung heard huijun get up and begin to walk towards all the stalls.  
minjae wasn’t wrong, he and huijun did know each other until jaemin got into a fight with with their dumb leader without even knowing and then the boys forced huijun to cut jisung off though he really didn’t want to.

“come out j-jisungie..huijunnie wants to play hide and seek”   
jisung kept himself from prying open the door and pulling him in just so he could hug him and get him away from the mcnd group. the term ‘hide and seek’ was an old safe word those two used for almost everything that wasn’t safe to them.

finally he stopped at jisung’s stall and then the younger knocked on it. “p-peekaboo jisungie-ah~” 

jisung gave up and then he stood up and walked over to the door, and whispered only for the younger to hear “huijun..you don’t have to do this anymore..” 

“hyung you know i can’t—“

“hurry up huijun!” 

instead of letting the younger get yelled at, jisung opened the door and saw huijun tear stained cheeks and he frowned before shaking his head “no huijun-ah, smile for me yea?” 

before the younger could reply seongjun pulled jisung around his body and smirked at huijun, “thank you pup~” 

the younger looked down before he pulled his phone out and shakily he walked back into a random stall and locked it silently before scrolling through his contacts and saw his contact.

jaemins.

to; na jaemin  
help pkeasr

from; na jaemin  
huijun? why are you texting me? and jesus fuck spell right.

to; na jaemin   
jiusngdjeksowlmbx

from; na jaemin   
excuse me? 

from; na jaemin  
what did you say jisung?

from; na jaemin  
huijun-ah! 

to; na jaemin  
HELP.

huijun flinched when he heard his members laughter and then he walked out of the stall afraid of what he would see.   
he eyes widened when he saw that jisung’s body was on the ground and his pastel colored hoodie was now all ripped up and his white ripped jeans were now dirty and his face had bruises.

he looked back at his hyungs in terror and they scoffed at the younger boys face. “what? your acting like-“

“you guys have had enough! you never laid a hand on jisung like this before and now your gonna suddenly do it!? what the fuck is wrong with you people!?” huijun yelled at them and then he watched seongjun walk towards him. 

he saw seungmin and minjae try to hold him back but it didn’t work.

“so, now your just gonna ditch us again? for this fag? damn no fucking why junhyuk—“

“hey don’t bring him into t-this!” seungmin warmed and minjae put an arm over the smaller male when seongjun turned around to face them.

“he’s right hyung. and don’t lay a fucking finger on my brother goddamnit. huijun get over here.” minjae said sternly and without hesitation he ran over. 

suddenly jisung slowly began to wake up and he looked away before gasping when he saw mcnd still in front of him and cried out when there was a sudden pain throughout his body. 

“w-we need to leave..” seungmin mumbled to his friend and minjae agreed. “let’s go before someone finds out.”

“i-i’m staying to h-help him. i’ll met you guys.” 

seongjun left without saying a word and seungmin hesitantly followed behind. minjae sighed at those two and he looked down at jisung and then his brother. “i’m staying to help to. even though this is all seongjun’s fault..i could’ve stopped him.”

jisung sniffled as he watched those two and then he saw huijun come to him and lift him up onto the sink. “your alright jisungie, were gonna help you.” 

time skip and i’m sorry i got a bit carried away with mcnd up there^ ;-;

jisung pulled his hood over his head as he walked out of his last period class. technically it wasn’t his as he always steals his friends hoodies, it was fucking huijun’s. he’s a bit scared to get caught wearing it since he had been ignoring jaemin ever since the incident with mcnd and renjun. it’s been 3 days to say at least.

he’s only been talking to jeno since the older boy was worried for him.   
“jisung-ssi.. now can you please tell me how you got those bruises before jaemin finds out and goes haywire..” 

“hyung it’s been 3 days..it’s not like he cares.”

jeno laughed and then jisung tilted his head at the older boys reply, “oh jisungie, if only you knew what he was really doing.”

jisung pouted “well..what is he doing?” 

“he’s literally planning to kill song seongjun.” 

jisung’s face paled “wait what..why?”

“supposedly your old friend urm..huijun? yeah huijun texted him and he explained what has been happening.” 

“so..you do know that seongjun..attacked me.” 

jeno nodded slowly. 

“and you wanted me to admit it..”

again, he nodded slowly.

jisung sighed before he saw jaemin walk towards them and he back hugged the younger male.   
jisung froze and saw everyone’s eyes on those two. 

he turned around and saw jaemin hiding his face into his back and before jisung could say anything jaemin hugged him even tighter.  
“nana..what a-are you doing? everyone is watching..”

jaemin pulled away from the hug and turned jisung around so they could see each other, he jaemin grit his teeth when he saw his boyfriends bruised face and the fact he was wearing huijun’s hoodie.

“jisung i’m sorry for this” jaemin mumbled and then cupped the youngers boys and connected their lips together.

they heard gasps around them and jisung was to shocked to process the moment. when they pulled away, jisung had tears swelled up in his eyes as he stared at jaemin.   
“i’m sorry princess—“ 

jisung wrapped his arms around jaemin’s neck and connected their lips once again. 

jaemin wrapped his arms around jisung’s waist and pulled him close. “i’m sorry nana” 

the older shook his head before laying his head on the youngers shoulder, “your ok princess..just hold on a sec?”

jisung tilted his head and saw jaemin look at the crowd around and then yelled “get lost you fuckers!”   
they all quickly ran, but all still in shock of course.

jisung clung to jaemin blinking away tears, suddenly jaemin’s hand caressed the back of his head and the younger fucking, purred like a cat.  
jaemin chuckled and kissed his head.

“i’m sorry for this week princess..oh and don’t forget about mcnd’s bullshit. me and huijun have that shit covered..he’s alright i guess—but the other two can suck my ass—OH and don’t get me fucking started on—“

“nana please can we just stop talking about them..”  
jaemin sighed and nodded as he held jisung’s hips tightly and walked them out of the school campus. jisung blushed when huijun saw them and smiled before walking with minjae. 

“yah what are y’all looking at he’s mine” jaemin hissed at jeno and renjun who both jumped.  
“w-we weren’t looking!” 

“uh huh yeah bullshit.”

“nana!”


End file.
